In an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television, Internet protocol television) system, in order to perform service operations such as collecting statistics and accounting, an SCF (Service Control Function, service control function) needs to know a watching record of a user. However, when content such as a channel or a requested program is switched, a signaling path may not include the SCF. Therefore, after the content is switched, another function, for example, a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) or an MCF (Media Control Function, media control function) in the content switching signaling path is required to send a content report to the SCF to notify the SCF of the content being currently watched by the user.
In a current content report flow, a client-server mode is adopted, and a load bottleneck unavoidably exists in the SCF. Therefore, the SCF needs to control content report behavior according to a load condition. For example, the SCF may control a content report timer, and the specific implementation is as follows: the SCF receives a SIP (Session Initiation Protocol, session initiation protocol) INFO request message which is sent by the UE or the MCF and carries content report information; generates an XML configuration file which includes new timer configuration information; and then generates a 200 OK response by using the XML configuration file as a message body so that the UE or the MCF modifies the content report timer according to the XML configuration file in the message body, and implements content report.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problem: Some current specifications, for example, RFC 2976 SIP INFO Method, specify that the 200 OK response to the SIP INFO request cannot carry a message body, so the use of the method of the prior art may affect the compliance with logic for processing the SIP INFO message in the RFC 2976.